


Jaden

by Tigerscholar86



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Buddies, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Hidden Talents, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Past, Secrets, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear and Chloe Park have been the closest of friends (mostly Chloe and Ice Bear have been close to each other) since the day she broke into their cave.  From hanging out together to helping Chloe become more social towards her peers at the university she attends classes at.  However, Chloe and the bears are about to meet someone who'll become an intricate member of their entourage...A young man by the name of Jaden Jameison Juarez (known also as "Triple J," "Jade," "Juno," and the ever popular "Jubei") who is also a child prodigy like Chloe with a cache of secrets (both personal and intimate) and hidden talents.  Can Chloe and the bears discover his secrets??? Or is there more to Jaden then meets the eye????





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and characters belong to the team at Cartoon Network behind the show We Bare Bears. Any original characters created for this story came out of my brain.

Today was a crazy day for the bears especially since they were waiting for Chloe to come out of her Chemistry class. "I don't know how much longer I can wait for Chloe to come out," whined Panda. "The anticipation is driving me insane, ugh." "Oh calm down Pan-Pan, the class is almost done," replied Grizz. "We've waited this long haven't we, what's three more minutes." "Ice Bear thinks torture," spoke Ice Bear in his usual monosyllabic voice. "Ice Bear's not sure he can wait any longer."

"Exactly why we have to be calm and wait for Chloe to come out of her last class," stated Grizz. "I can only imagine that the other students are straining their brains trying to finish their Chemistry exam as well." "Yeah, especially since one teacher's giving said Chemistry exam," insinuated Panda. "And his initials are P.L.." Grizz says, "No Pan-Pan, you can't be thinking of." "I am Grizz," said Panda. "Professor Lampwick," said Ice Bear. "Ice Bear thinks Lampwick should be removed from position post haste."

The bell rings signaling the end of class and the students all file out one by one feeling stressed if not tired. The bears look with wonder hoping to see Chloe and sure enough they see her coming exhaling in relief and feeling slightly exhausted. "Thank goodness it's over," Chloe replied. "Professor Lampwick has really gone overboard with that exam but at least now I can kickback and relax with my friends."

"Chloe," said Grizz as he spun Chloe around and nuzzled her. "Grizz, hey cut it out," replied Chloe insisting she be put back on the hallway floor. "Sorry Chlo, we're just glad to finally see you coming out of class," Grizz said as he chuckled sheepishly. "We're just happy to see Chloe that's all," said Ice Bear. "Lampwick did it again didn't he," inquired Panda. "More than you know, more than you know," stated Chloe. "But at least it's over for the semester."

"Ice Bear's filled with happiness," said Ice Bear. "I agree, it's something to celebrate," replied Panda. "Grizz...Grizz...Hey, Earth to Grizz." "Huh, oh sorry Pan-Pan; I was a little preoccupied," said Grizz. "What about Grizz?" asked Chloe. "Well, you ever get the feeling that someone was watching you from afar," replied Grizz. "Like someone was studying your every move and pattern in order to know who you are and what makes you tick." "If you think about it, I am getting this really weird feeling that someone's watching us," said Panda.

"Ice Bear sees someone over there by the fountain," implied Ice Bear pointing to the mystery stranger wearing a dark Navy blue hoodie, Pine green cargo pants and Cerulean blue unisex Addidas with coral pink stripes by the school fountain who was about Chloe's height and age. "Ice Bear thinks we should approach him." "Worth a try guys," said Chloe with steeled resolve.

As Chloe and the bears approach the stranger, he talks to himself, "Wow, this drawing's coming along quite well." "But, something is missing; maybe if I were to add the bears I saw that girl Chloe conversing with." 

Thus with quick precision did the young man sketch into his drawing the three bears along with Chloe and once he was finished he again said to himself before entering into deep thought, "Excellent work of art if I say so myself." "Question is, who'd appreciate the time and patience that it went into this drawing?" Suddenly, the young man was snapped out of his deep train of thought by a certain monosyllabic voice, "Ice Bear appreciates it." Through his hood the young man was slightly startled by the presence of Chloe and the three bears when he looked up.

Panda grabs his hand to keep him from falling in. The young man replies shyly, "Thanks." "No problem," said Panda. "We couldn't help but notice that you were watching us from afar, why is that?" "Well, let's just say that Chloe's never looked more beautiful than a lotus flower blooming in the native soils of India despite being of Korean ethnicity." Chloe deeply blushes at his words and replies, "Please, it's a little embarrassing." 

The young man chuckles at that before saying, "On top of that, the three of you intrigue me; you especially." "Ice Bear is humbled," said Ice Bear. "Before we go any further, any chance we could get your name please," Grizz asks with glee as he was bouncing up and down. 

The young man finally introduces himself to the three bears despite Chloe knowing who he is, "Oh of course, name's Jaden; Jaden Jameison Juarez." "I thought your name sounded familiar," replied Chloe. "What do you mean Chloe?" inquired Panda.

"Well, his mom Sofia Solange Santos-Juarez is a renowned artist as well as founder and co-director of the Los Angeles Museum of Contemporary Arts," said Chloe. "That's crazy," exclaimed Grizz. Chloe commented, "I know right." "But that's where I would sometimes see Jaden gazing at a painting, trying to visualize himself in it." "Isn't that what art's about Chloe?" Inquired Panda. "Chloe knows. Chloe's just trying to explain what Chloe sees Jaden doing most of the time," stated Ice Bear.

Jaden hears his stomach roaring like a lion and he blushes immediately before he says, "Oh no, that's my stomach's way of saying 'I'm hungry'; which means I haven't eaten anything since this morning prior to finals." "I know what you mean Jaden; I'm getting hungry myself," replied Panda. "Hehehe, I could go for ramen right now but our favorite ramen shop is closed for renovations." "Ugh tell me about it; this practically bites," said Grizz. "Ice Bear can make ramen as well as sushi," Ice Bear declared. "Really, that would be amazing," Chloe said. "What do you think Jaden?" "Think you'll be up for it." "What are we waiting for, let's go," replied Jaden.

Jaden walked with Chloe and the bears back to the bears' cave in the forest. Jaden had a feeling that it was a great start to an intriguing and interesting friendship with the bears and the spark of a secret yet passionate crush towards Chloe Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the We Bare Bears episode "Chloe" where Chloe meets the bears for the first time. Chapter 2 will focus on Jaden's time with Chloe and the bears while at the same time expose Jaden's secret past via a photo that Jaden leaves on the table for Ice Bear.


	2. A Private Past Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, Jaden's hit it off with Chloe and the bears and feels quite comfortable being around them; especially Chloe and Ice Bear. While at the bears' cave, Ice Bear notices a photo face down on the table in the kitchen. As Ice Bear gazes at the photo he notices two familiar faces in the photo (one from his past and another he recently became acquainted with), but then he spots Jaden when he was really young leading Ice Bear to put two and two together regarding Jaden. When Ice Bear inquires to Jaden about the photo he's in, Jaden knows he must reveal the hidden part about his past regarding his secret connection to the two people that Ice Bear knows. Question is: Will Jaden have the courage to reveal his past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jaden reveals to Ice Bear and the rest of the group about his connection to Yuri and Yana.

Jaden along with Chloe and the bears reach the cave in the forest leaving him to reply, "Wow, I must say that this is impressive." "If you think that's impressive, wait till you see the interior," Grizz exclaims with excitement. When Grizz opens the door revealing the interior of the bears' cave, Jaden's jaw drops causing him to be speechless. "Not bad huh," Panda inquires. "Yeah, it definitely has that charm to it," Jaden said.

"Ice Bear wonders what kind of charm Jaden's referring to," Ice Bear asks. Jaden states,"I'm referring to the charm that's inviting as well as making one feel right at home; that kind of charm." "It does have that kind of charm doesn't it," said Grizz. "Well, might as well head inside; I'm getting hungry," said Chloe with her stomach roaring. "Me too," replied Jaden. "Right now I could go for a bowl of Pho." As they went inside, they didn't notice Jaden removing his sneakers and leaving them by the door revealing his dark blue socks with green spots; nobody except Chloe of course.

As Jaden was still looking around the living room, he could see that he felt right at home. Ice Bear sensed that Jaden was feeling nostalgic as he looked around the cave and placed a paw on his shoulder before speaking, "Does this remind Jaden of something?" "In a way it does," replied Jaden. "From an early part of my life." Before more words could be spoken Jaden's stomach started roaring again. Ice Bear immediately understood that Jaden was feeling hungry and set off for the kitchen.

"Say Jaden, I was thinking maybe we might look at some Nom-Nom videos; that sound intriguing," asked Grizz. "No offense Grizz but I really don't care that much for Nom-Nom nor his videos," said Jaden. "Really. Why not Jaden?" inquired Grizz. "Fact is, Nom-Nom doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself and his popularity," Jaden stated. "More so, he degrades a lot of people just to make himself important. Overall, Nom-Nom is nothing more than a insecure, two-faced, self-absorbed, backstabbing, pig-headed koala who'd sellout his own family for a shot at fame." Chloe, Grizz and Panda stand there dumbfounded at what Jaden said about Nom-Nom before they speak.

"Wow, never figured you would say that about Nom-Nom Jaden," replied Chloe. "Chloe's right, none of us would've thought you'd feel this way about him at all," said Grizz. "Was it something Nom-Nom said about you?" asked Panda. "Nom-Nom called me a dimwitted Momma's boy on camera and he had the audacity to call my dad a miserable excuse for a human being," said Jaden. "That made so mad my fist went flying straight to Nom-Nom's face sending him flying into a bowl of fruit punch." "After that, I walked up to him and said to him that he was nothing more than miserable, ungrateful dingle who was a disgrace to celebrities everywhere." "Sorry you had to hear me say that."

"I remember my cousin Jon showing me a video of that one time," said Chloe. "He never mentioned that it was you in that video with Nom-Nom." "Yeah Chloe, that was me that let Nom-Nom have it on camera," Jaden replied. "By the by, is your cousin still pulling pranks on you and getting away with it." "Nope, Jon finally got a taste of his own medicine," said Chloe. "But what shocked me was how impressed he was when we finally pranked him." "After that, Jon and I finally became close." "That's good to know, of course if he starts pulling pranks on you guys again let me know," Jaden said. "I'd be happy to teach him a thing or two about humility."

"Will do," replied both Panda and Chloe. "Well, since Nom-Nom videos are out; were there any videos that pique your interests maybe," inquired Grizz. "Well, there is one video that talks about Baba Yaga I wanted to see if you're up for seeing that instead," said Jaden. "I have been curious about Baba Yaga's tale so let's give that a view," said Chloe. 

As they watched the video of Baba Yaga on the laptop, Jaden saw Ice Bear coming out with refreshments. "Sushi and Lemon Ginger tea everyone," said Ice Bear. "Hope you like it." "Wow, sushi and lemon ginger tea are two of my favorites," said Jaden. "Same here," replied Chloe. "You're kidding," said Grizz. "Never would've figured," Panda said.

While everyone was enjoying the sushi and lemon ginger tea and looking at another video centered around another mythical icon Jaden caught a whiff of something delectable coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. As he walked in the kitchen he saw Ice Bear pondering what to add to the pho noodles he was making. 

Jaden snuck up behind Ice Bear and tapped his ear before rolling quickly under the table. Ice Bear turned around to see if anyone was behind him but couldn't see anybody behind him and so he shrugged it off and returned his attention to the noodles he was making.

Again, Jaden crept up behind Ice Bear in an attempt to tickle him but having heard him; Ice Bear pounces Jaden and gives him the _Eskimo Nose Rub _making him wiggle and giggle and follows it up a tongue tickle barrage on Jaden's ears. "Hahaha, stop it that tickles," replies Jaden. "Can't get the drop on Ice Bear a second time," Ice Bear replies. "Wanna bet," said Jaden before he kisses Ice Bear on the cheek making him blush. Before Jaden left the kitchen, he suggested to Ice Bear that he add a pinch of lemongrass and some minced ginger root to make the pho noodles really fragrant and slightly spicy. 

As he was leaving, he pulled out a photo of himself, his mom and two additional people. As he looked at the photo he thought to himself, "He's exactly who you said he'd be Papa." "Oh Mom, I know how much you miss dad and Yana; I miss them too." "Bigger question is: Does Ice Bear miss them?" As Jaden walked back to the living room, he placed the photo face down on the table.

When Jaden walked back into the living room, he saw that they we're looking at another video; this one talking about the monster wolf himself....Fenrir. Jaden saw that Panda, Grizz and Chloe were trembling a little bit as they watched the video. "You guys aren't scared are you," Jaden implied. "A little bit Jaden," Panda said. "Normally videos like this wouldn't scare us," Grizz replied. "But this one really caught us off guard," stated Chloe. "Don't fret, monsters like Fenrir have faded into legend so there's nothing to fear," Jaden said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen as Ice Bear was preparing to bring out the five bowls of Pho noodles with lemongrass and ginger as well as the five cups of lemon ginger tea, he noticed the face down photo and decides to take a look. He sees both Yuri and Yana and smiles at them but then notices Jaden and his mom in the photo along with Yuri and Yana. At first, Ice Bear appears confused but quickly puts two and two together when he says, "Jaden and his mom are related to Yuri and Yana." Ice Bear decides to ask Jaden about the photo.

Ice Bear entered the living room with the bowls of Pho and glasses of lemon ginger tea as well as the photo Jaden left on the kitchen table. As everyone was slurping down the noodles and broth while savoring every last drop of it, Ice Bear showed Jaden the photo he left on the table. "Jaden left this on the table," said Ice Bear. "Thanks," said Jaden. "Was there something else you wanted?" 

"Ice Bear wanted to know why Jaden and his mom are in the photo with Yuri and Yana," inquired Ice Bear. "I guess it's time you know why my mom and I are in the same photo with them," stated Jaden. "Yana is my mom's second-born daughter making her my little sister despite the growth spurt she had and Yuri is my mom's husband making him my prideful yet proud built like an ox Russian papa."

Grizz and Panda do a lemon ginger tea spit take having heard what Jaden said while Chloe looks at him with her jaw hanging down. Grizz and Panda both say, "ARE YOU KIDDING JADEN?????" "No I'm not you guys," Jaden replied. "It's the truth, Yana's my little sister and Yuri's my dad." "That photo was taken years ago when we were still together." "What happened Jaden?" Asked Chloe. Jaden stated, "Well, one night many years ago I heard my folks talking how they were going to handle being apart for a time since my dad had to head back to Siberia to handle some unfinished business while my mom had to raise me and Yana alone." 

"At first my mom was against the idea stating that we needed to know our dad as much as possible, but then my dad told her that it would be too difficult for us to know our dad especially with what he had deal with while he was in Siberia; he figured it would be better for us to know him through the letters he wrote." "Realizing that it was the best option, she made him promise that he would write to us; dad said that he wouldn't be able to write to us all the time but he did promise that he would write to us anytime he had the chance to do so."

"Before he left, he gave me and Yana each a locket to remember him by while holding onto the hope that he will return one day back to his loved ones, and I still hold out for that hope he will come home to us." After revealing his private past to everyone in the living room, Jaden felt tears rushing down his face like a waterfall. Ice Bear immediately sensed Jaden's sadness and pulled him into a gentle bear hug. "Wow, I never figured you'd miss your dad this much," replied Chloe. "Yeah, always thought you'd be more reserve than most people we've met," replied Panda. "Exactly but I never knew you were this devoted in hoping he'll come back," said Grizz.

"Well, I am Grizz; I'm hoping with all my heart that my dad will finally be home," said Jaden while still hugging Ice Bear. "Jaden will see his father again, Ice Bear knows," said Ice Bear as he nuzzled Jaden. "Thank you, all of you," replied Jaden. "Your confidence in me restores my faith and renews my hope."

With nothing left to say Jaden, Chloe and the bears continued hugging one another yet all the while; Jaden knew that everything was going to be all right beyond a shadow of a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired in part by the We Bare Bears episodes "Yuri and the Bear" and "Icy Nights II". Chapter 3 is next, not sure of how it will go.


End file.
